Rome (Chiara Vargas)
Rome (Chiara Vargas) is the daughter of Ibiza (Alba Vargas) and South Italy/Romano (Lovino Vargas). She is the younger sister of Ibiza Town (Dominic Vargas) and the elder sister of Santa Eulalia (Adriana Vargas) and Pompeii (Sergio Vargas). Personality Rome is a bit of a ditzy girl with a sweet and caring attitude. She cares deeply for her siblings and family. Like her mother and father, she can be a bit of a tsundere. However, she tends to take more after her uncle Spain and loves to cheer people up. She loves tomatoes and is scared of losing her family members to death or anything else. Description Rome has black hair and green eyes. She has bangs and her curly hair goes down to her shoulder blades. Some strands of her hair are pulled in front of her shoulders to make two small, loose ponytails. She dresses like a girly girl, which makes it easy to shop for her (according to her father). Her favorite color is pale yellow. Family *Ibiza (Alba Vargas) - Mother *South Italy (Lovino Vargas) - Father *Ibiza Town (Dominic Vargas) - Older Brother *Pompeii (Sergio Vargas) - Younger Brother *Santa Eulalia (Adriana Vargas) - Younger Sister *Sicily (Carissa Kirkland) - Aunt Side *England (Arthur Kirkland) - Uncle Side *Sardinia (Carmelia Beilschmidt) - Aunt Side *Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt) - Uncle Side *North Italy (Feliciano Vargas) - Uncle Side *Spain (Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo) - Uncle Side *North Korea (Mi-Hyun Fernandez-Carriedo) - Aunt Side *Majorca (Jose Fernandez-Carriedo) - Uncle Side *Menorca (Joaquin Fernandez-Carriedo) - Uncle Side *Brighton (Ezekiel Kirkland) - Cousin Side *London (Helena Kirkland) - Cousin Side *Palermo (Lucreshia Kirkland) - Cousin Side *Trapani (Nico Kirkland) - Cousin Side *Berlin (Alexa Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Cagliari (Liliana Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Halle (Renate Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Lanusei (Allegra Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Ostritz (Reiner Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Oristano (Luca Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side *Venice (Carmelo Vargas) - Cousin Side *Pyongyang (Yeo-Jin Fernandez-Carriedo) - Cousin Side *Madrid (Imilia Fernandez-Carriedo) - Cousin Side *Barcelona (Isabella Fernandez-Carriedo) - Cousin Side *Iberia (Josefina Fernandez-Carriedo) - Grandmother Side *Phoenecia (Timoteo Fernandez-Carriedo) - Grandfather Side *Grandpa Rome/Roman Empire (Lupo Vargas) - Great-Grandfather Side Relationships *Ibiza: Rome loves her mother dearly. Rome is often seen closer to her mother in her younger years. When Ibiza told Rome and her brother that Romano was going to marry Ibiza, Rome was concerned because Ibiza was crying happy tears. *South Italy/Romano: Rome was shown to be quite scared of her father in her younger years. As she got older, she began to be closer to her father. When Romano and Ibiza were saved from drowning, she performed her uncle Spain's "fusosososo~" charm to cheer them up, much to Romano's discontent. In "Palermo's Survival Game", Rome misses her parents and "wants to go home to mommy and daddy". *Ibiza Town: Rome's dear older brother. Ibiza Town shows the same affection towards his sister.' 'She is known to be closer to him than to any of her family members. Before she died in "Palermo's Survival Game", she told Ibiza Town and Santa Eulalia "I love you two and Pompeii very much..." She died in Ibiza Town's arms from blood loss a few minutes later. *Pompeii: Rome adores Pompeii, remarking him as her "cute younger brother". She loves him to pieces. In "Palermo's Survival Game", she begins to cry when she realizes that Pompeii and Santa Eulalia might die in the game. *Santa Eulalia: Rome adores her "cute younger sister" Santa Eulalia. She is one of the ones who taught her sister Italian when Santa Eulalia refused to learn from their father. Rome cried when she realized that Santa Eulalia and Pompeii might die in the game ("Palermo's Survival Game"). '' *Sicily: ''Rome has not been shown interacting with her aunt, but is said to adore her very much and enjoys the spells she can perform. *England: Rome has not been shown interacting with her uncle, but she loves going for visits to his house. She especially enjoys the company of the fairies and Flying Mint Bunny. *Sardinia: Rome adores Sardinia. She has not been shown interacting with her aunt, but loves watching her aunt "rock out" on the guitar. *Prussia: Rome loves it when Uncle Prussia hangs out at the house. He always brings Gilbird along, which always wins Rome over (even on the worst day). *North Italy: Rome absolutely adores her Uncle Italy. She takes after him in wanting food during a meeting. She also is known to be lazy (just like her father and uncles Spain and Italy) *Spain: Rome enjoys Spain's company. Whenever she goes over to his house to spend the night, he always gives her sweets and lets her see his turtles. It is because of him that Rome developed a love of turtles. *North Korea: Rome has described North Korea as her "scary aunt". Despite this, she still loves to be around North Korea. *Majorca: Majorca, when they first met, scared Rome with his "angry face and eyes". As time progressed, she gradually grew closer to her "scary uncle". *Menorca: Menorca was not a favorite of Rome when they first met. When her mother and father were drowning, she wanted to go help, but he held her back. She did not want to be held back and thus held a grudge on him. As of now, the grudge has been dropped. But, she hasn't interacted much with Menorca since that day. *Brighton: As her eldest cousin, Brighton feels a responsibilty to protect her and all the other cousins. Rome gets along with Brighton nicely, calling him her "favorite climbing post" (refering to the time she spent climbing all over him as a toddler). *London: London and Rome are seen to be very close (seeing as how they are "sister cities"). They both got after Palermo when they were sent into the virtual reality Hunger Games (in "Palermo's Survival Game"). In the same RP, London's "district-mate" Paris shoots Rome in the arm accidentally. London is devastated when she finds that her cousin and "sister city" is dead. *Palermo: Palermo is almost like an older sister to Rome. However, they do not interact much. *Trapani: Trapani (as of 08-Dec-2013) has yet to make an appearance. '' *Berlin: ''Berlin's self-acclaimed title as "most awesome cousin" does not stand true for Rome. Rome seems to butt heads with Berlin (seeing as how both of them are stubborn). When they do get along, however, they like to write music together. *Cagliari: Cagliari is not shown interacting with Rome. *Venice: Rome loves her ditzy cousin Venice to bits. These two have so much fun learning to fly together in "Birds of a Feather". *Pyongyang: Rome is not shown interacting with Pyongyang. *Madrid: Rome's amiga in crime and "sister city". Barcelona, Rome, and Madrid love to anger Romano and then run away laughing. When Rome told Madrid that she had been shot in the arm ("Palermo's Survival Game"), Madrid gets scared and panicky. Rome was on the verge of death when Madrid asked her twin for help. When Barcelona told them that there's nothing she could do, Madrid broke down and cried with Ibiza Town and Santa Eulalia. *Barcelona: Rome's amiga in crime. Rome, Barcelona, and Madrid love to anger Romano and then run away laughing. In "Palermo's Survival Game", Barcelona was devastated to tell the others that she could not save Rome unless the bullet was removed from the young city's arm... thus leading to Rome's death. *Iberia: Rome never got to meet her grandmother Iberia. When she asked her mother about Iberia, she got the reply of "she was a nice woman and a wonderful mother. I try to be like her everyday." *Grandpa Rome/Roman Empire: It is said that Rome can see the things from Roman Empire's life. These things give her nightmares. But, some of the things leave the young city in pure awe at what the person she was named after accomplished in his lifetime. Trivia *Rome has an ero-zone, but does not share where it is. *Rome participated in the Hunger Games (i.e. "Palermo's Survival Game"). She died first from a gunshot wound inflicted by Paris on accident. *Rome is said to care deeply for her uncle Spain, but is slightly afraid of her father Romano. *Rome also gets along with Italy. *Rome shares a birthday with her father and uncle Italy (March 17th). March 17th is Italy's unification date. *Rome feels pride in being named after her great-grandfather. *Rome can sometimes see bits of her great-grandfather's life flash before her eyes. This is mysterious to both her mother and her father. *Rome's color in the RPs is a bright yellow. *Rome's "sister cities" are London, Madrid, and Tokyo (despite Tokyo being a male). *Rome's first friends from the World Meetings were Beijing and China because they gave her food despite her father telling her not to eat during a meeting. Category:Female Characters Category:OCs Category:Jiku's Characters